My Beautiful Boy
by PerfectlyPersuasive
Summary: Throughout his existence, Carlisle never knew desire. That was, until he came along. Will his beautiful boy ever return his love, or will he be forced to spend eternity longing for the only one he ever wanted? Entry for the Slash Backslash Contest. AU/OOC


_**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**_

**Story Name: My Beautiful Boy  
Pen name: PerfectlyPersuasive  
****Pairing: Carlisle/Edward  
****Disclaimer: Twilight? Not mine.**

****

To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: **http ://www. fanfiction. net/c2/74941/3/0/1/**

**AN: This is a slightly darker Carlisle and Edward. Nothing like this happened in the Twilight universe, that's for sure. Huge thanks to PhoenixRising25 (Sarah) and Mombailey (Alisha) for catching my mistakes and being all around awesome.**

* * *

With her last breath, almost as if she knew what I was, she desperately begged me to save his life. Even with my decision made, I knew it was morally questionable, turning such a young man, really, turning anyone at all. I had been so lonely these past two hundred years,though, a constant singular entity passing through existence unnoticed and unloved, I felt as though I deserved him. I had paid my dues. Not to mention, he was so beautiful, and at this point, I would warp any of my sensibilities to let me have him.

Obsession, I'd come to learn, is a startling and overpowering emotion. It was unnerving and painful, but it was unstoppable. I remember the first moment my eyes graced his lily white skin and boyish face - the exact second my world was thrust upside down.

I had been working as a doctor for one hundred years or so, and my travels had taken me to the New World. America was gritty and young, and I roamed the East Coast for many years before I ventured west, following the Manifest Destiny of which the American leaders spoke. In 1915, I started work in the city of Chicago, a bustling metropolis in the center of the country. The city had rebuilt itself after the Great Fire and was a sight to behold.

Unlike my previous employments, where I was left mostly alone, the work environment was filled with teamwork and social functions. I was forced into attending one such thing, a hospital gala raising funds for a new wing. Normally, I would stay away from events of that nature, situations besides work where I would be constantly surrounded by humans, but my supervisor gave me no choice other than my mandatory attendance.

I stood with my back to the wall for almost the entire evening, keeping to myself and waiting an appropriate amount of time before I escaped back to my home outside the city. That's when he crossed my path. Startling bronze disheveled locks and a devilish grin caught my attention, and it was the joyful chuckle and lithe body that kept it. He was speaking with another boy, a rakish thing of no consequence to me, and in that moment, I experienced something that had been devoid my entire existence – desire.

I coveted this young man more than blood when I was a newborn. The feeling was uncontrollable, raw... animalistic. It took all of my strength and dedicated resistance to not approach the boy, to not throw him over my shoulder and swipe him from the room, never to return. In that moment of lust and desperation, I felt more like a vampire than ever before.

It was unnerving, but at the same time, freeing.

As I worked the room as recommended, thanking the donors for their generous contributions, I knew exactly where in the room my Siren of a young man was, luring me to my welcomed death with his beautiful song.

Then as I watched him sneak away, I couldn't just let him leave. It wasn't even a possibility, so I bid my adieu for the evening and let my senses guide me to him. What I found would be something I would never forget, even without my vampiric memory.

The first thing I saw was the back of a suit coat. Then, my eyes quickly zoned in on him. My young man was pushed against a wall, his bronze hair blending into the aging brick. His head was thrown back in passion as the other young man licked and sucked down his delicate neck.

There were too many emotions coursing through my body at that time – surprise at his boldness, desire for him, lust for his supple body, glee that he obviously preferred men. Most of all, there was rage directed at the other boy. How dare he touch what belonged to me, what I had claimed as my own?

My vision was streaked with red. Violent and gruesome thoughts consumed my brain. I stepped forward, my hands clenched with murderous intentions, when my intended moaned in pleasure, halting me. I could not go through with my irrational plans. I was never a killer, and I would hate to scare my angel, even if it was for his own good.

So, I did the only thing I could do. I ran.

After that evening, I made sure I kept my distance from him. I was more desperate than ever before, merely clinging to the smidgen of humanity that I had regained through my lifestyle. It was insanely difficult. It seems, I had been altered, and my senses were completely tuned into that boy. He was a stranger, but his scent was burned into my nostrils. His face haunted my memory. I longed to feel him beneath me, to hear him moan my name. More than anything, I yearned to taste him, to devour every inch of him, to make him mine.

That was why I stayed away.

Before I had the opportunity to flee the city entirely, to cut away my obsession like an infected limb, the influenza struck Chicago hard. Entire city blocks were falling ill, killing families, leaving behind widows and orphans. It was God's wrath defined, and only my damnation saved me from its wake.

I was needed, and I devoted all of my time and power to helping the souls I could. Sadly, there were too many lives lost to count. Mass trenches were dug, unknown bodies buried in unmarked graves, but there was no time for remembrance for those who were lost. We had to continue with the fight against the outbreak.

I was dedicated, and I was always available to lend a helping hand. That was until he was brought into my wing, coughing and feverish. His beautiful pale face was flushed with sickness and distorted with pain.

It was more than I could take.

For the sake of keeping my true self hidden, I forced myself to attend to other patients, but I never allowed myself to be out of hearing distance of him, of Edward Masen as I learned him to be. He was my main priority, and I refused to lose him.

His parents were also admitted, and his father almost immediately lost his battle, going to God late one afternoon. I cried tearless sobs for the loss of his father because my boy was not conscious to do so. After the death of her husband, his mother, Elizabeth, was constantly at his side, receiving constant chiding from hospital staff for being out of her own bed. Her love for her son was palpable, and her desire for him to live, to have a future, was great.

In those short weeks of the rest of her life, I talked a great deal with Elizabeth Masen, learning about her and as much about Edward as I could. My beautiful boy was only seventeen, and he had a love for the arts, literature and music. He was serious with a humorous streak, loving and passionate. She informed me of his hesitance to open up to others, but if you were fortunate enough to gain his companionship, he was steadfast and loyal.

I wanted him more than ever, influenza be damned to the darkest pits of Hell.

I was at home when Edward took a turn for the worse. His condition declined rapidly as the fever took control of his weakened state. I arrived at the hospital for my shift, sensing something wrong in the air. I rushed immediately to his wing.

I found Elizabeth curled around his trembling form, holding a wet cloth to his face, rubbing soothing circles on his forehead and cheeks. It was easy to see that she was dedicating every last ounce of strength she had into caring for her son. It was a heartwarming and heartbreaking scene upon which I was trespassing.

I whispered her name, and she turned to me, eyes drooping from exhaustion. She begged and pleaded for me to save Edward, and I nodded, turning away to give her one last moment with her only son. She whispered loving words and promises of a happy life into his ear, holding his feeble body tightly in her dying arms. She talked of joy and love, of all the wonderful things he would get to experience. She continued on as long as she could, telling him, "I love you," with every shaky breath.

She clung to him until her body relaxed into her final slumber, death finding her during the early morning hours.

Without a second thought, I wheeled them both to the morgue, declaring the mother and child deceased. Edward's breath was so faint, no one questioned my statement, and when the first opportunity presented itself, I fled with him to my home.

His almost silent struggle to maintain the last moments of his life indicated that there was no time to spare. I had never tasted the blood of a human before, never allowing myself to give in to the thirst, so I was shocked at the warm, wonderful taste when my teeth broke the skin of his neck. I pulled at the blood, wrapping my mouth around the open wound, caressing his skin with my lips like the sweetest kiss. There was no hesitation, no doubt. Edward, my boy, would be mine forever.

I assumed it would be difficult to tear myself away from the liquid ambrosia pouring from his body, but I was happily surprised to find that it was almost easy. My desire to see him open his eyes, to continue living through the death I had granted him, was greater than my hunger for his blood.

I stayed by his side, stoic and still, waiting until his pain eased. I had never witnessed a changing vampire before, but I remembered the pain from my own transformation. It killed me that I caused my beautiful boy so much agony.

Hopefully, he would forgive me.

On the third day, he opened his eyes, warily looking around. I moved so that my back was against the wall, so as not to appear a threat. Still, a feral growl escaped his lips, warning me to stay away. This was not what I wanted at all. I had forced myself to leave him for months, and I finally had him. I was never going to let him go.

His growl ceased, leaving us in total silence. I'm not sure how long we remained that way. He was still on the ground, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Where am I?" He asked suddenly, and I was almost startled by the sound of his voice. It was lovelier than anything I had ever heard. I couldn't help myself when my mind immediately went to other things that voice could say, intimate things… erotic things. I trembled at the thought.

"In my home outside of the city," I answered him after a moment. He stared at me, a quizzical expression gracing his now devastatingly perfect face. I thought he was the most beautiful creature when he was human, but that was before I knew him now. His face was pale, as we all were. His jaw was sharp and striking. His nose was strong, and his red eyes were haunting.

"What am I?" His tone was desperate and tinged with alarm.

"You are a vampire," I informed him. His face fell with shock and then comprehension. I never imagined he would accept everything so easily.

"How?" He questioned, almost defiantly. "Where are my parents?"

"They were both taken by the Influenza," I said quietly, bowing my head for a moment of silence. "Your mother asked me to save you. She…"

"Is this," he interrupted with a hiss, motioning to his beautiful new body, "what you presumed she meant?" Quicker than a human could blink, he was standing, baring his teeth at me and snarling. "To make me into a monster?"

"You could never be a monster," I responded almost silently. How could he think that? He was the future, my afterlife… the perfect representation of my heaven.

"You worked in the hospital?" His brows were furrowed as he tried to remember his human memories. I nodded. "Is that so you could have easy targets? Are you too lazy to hunt, murderer?" His accusations pained me to the core. I'd rather have had my limbs torn from my body and thrown into the flames of final damnation.

"I…" I started, unsure of what I wanted to say. "I thought we could be companions." My head hung with my words. I felt more weak in that moment than ever before. I never considered a future where he did not want to stay with me, but I would give him that choice. "I'm sorry, Edward. I never meant to cause you distress. I just could not have you die," I admitted. "If you would like to leave, I will let you go. You must stay with me until your thirst is under control, though."

"Thirst?" He sneered.

"Blood," I explained. "Our bodies need blood."

With these words, he raised his hands to his throat, no doubt feeling the scorching burn. I remembered my newborn days, how the need was intensified and almost impossible to deny. I'm still not sure how I survived that first year, especially when all I wanted to do was kill myself.

"Human blood?" He asked. His shoulders were tense, and his hands were still clawed, ready to defend himself.

I shook my head. "No," I stated calmly. "Most drink from humans, but I do not. I hunt animals."

"Animals?" He seemed confused but not disgusted by the idea. "Is it difficult?" His voice turned so soft for the moment, and I remembered his age. He was but a child.

"I'm seventeen," he informed me suddenly.

I nodded in confirmation. "You are."

"I am old enough to make my own decisions. I am a man." He frowned, looking around the room before his eyes fell to the floor. "Or, I used to be. I suppose, now that I am a vampire, I am no longer considered a man. Are we considered things or animals?" He sneered the question, and I turned away.

"I hunt animals, so that I am not one." I looked back at him, my voice growing stronger. I am no monster. I may have had my dark moments and thoughts, but I am good. "Do you understand?" I asked with a steady voice.

"I understand more than you realize," he whispered cryptically. "I am thirsty, as you say. Lead the way."

We hunted that day in synchronization, taking down two mountain lions and a handful of deer. Edward was unbelievably graceful, his gait smooth steady. As we ran through the woods, I admired him, and I coveted him more than ever.

When we arrived back at my... our home, Edward walked through the rooms silently, examining my few belongings, most meaningless and temporary.

"Where is this from?" He asked from the hall. I myself was perched in my office, but I immediately went to his side. He was looking at one of the only possessions I considered important. The cross hung in the middle of the small hallway.

"England. It was my father's," I answered him. "He was a Clergyman." He was also the reason I am like this, I added to myself.

He tore his eyes away from the aged wood of the cross to look at me, thoroughly. I tried to remain still, so as not to appear uncomfortable. "When is this from?" he asked.

"I would guess the early Seventeenth Century."

He looked shocked for a moment before quickly smoothing his expression to one of indifference. "How old are you?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the cross.

"Twenty-three."

He turned to me, examining my face. "How long have you been twenty-three?"

I chuckled humorlessly. "A while."

"We live forever." It was not a question, but I nodded all the same. We remained silent. After an unmeasurable amount of time, he sighed and asked,"Where is my room?"

"You can have any room you wish."

~***~

After one year with Edward, I thought I would had grown immune to him, but he still had the same power over me since the first moment my vision was blessed with his face. We were a unit in all ways but one. I would never find another that could move me like Edward. He was my everything, but it was obvious that he was growing restless.

I was terrified of the change I knew was coming, the day he would leave me. It was a constant worry, niggling in the back of my head, and I was always trying to find ways to please him, to show him how happy we could be. We spoke and hunted. We read together, continually filling our endlessly expandable minds. He mastered the piano, and I would sit and listen for hours, content and happy. With all of our time together, though, we never discussed sexuality or mates. I, myself, was afraid, and in a way, desperate. I kept Edward away from others as much as possible, horrified at the idea of him finding pleasure and joy with another.

I had steeled my mind to speak the truth many times, but I hadn't yet, always making excuses to push my revelations further into the future. I was nothing if not good at appeasing my conscious with feeble excuses.

Today, Edward was hunting alone, something he had not been doing for long. He claimed I did not trust him to avoid human temptations, but that was not the reason. I loved to see him hunt. It was sexual and raw, and fodder for my daydreams.

I imagined him in every way possible. My favorite fantasy was one where I finally confessed my secrets and desires, and having him not only accept it but welcome it.

My mind easily slipped back into it.

_Edward was standing above me, shirtless temptation incarnate. He walked to me, jutting his hips from side to side, his swagger confident and dangerous. _

"_I want you," I told him. "I want all of you."_

"_Please," he begged. "Let me ride you. I need to feel you inside me."_

"_Edward…"_

"Carlisle."

I was brought out of my daydream by Edward calling my name. I looked around, slightly disoriented. I wanted to believe that it was real. As if Edward would ever want me in return.

"Hello, Edward. I was in another world there for a moment."

He snickered lightly. "You seemed very… enthralled." He smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just… work," I lied. "Can I help you with something?"

"Work," he repeated with a knowing smile. I arched my brow in question. "I need to tell you something, Carlisle, something very, very important," he continued, huskily. My trousers tightened. He moved to my side, sitting on the settee with me.

"What is it?" I somehow managed to mumble out.

"I've been keeping a secret from you," he spoke sheepishly.

"You have?"

"Yes. I know I should have told you the moment I realized, but I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Edward," I told him, placing my hand on his knee. "I am always here for you."

"I know what you want, Carlisle," he stated, looking at me in a predatory way.

"What do you mean?"

"Since I awoke from my transformation, I have been... different," he replied, raising his brows. Of course he was different than anyone else. He was beautiful, smart, and the one I loved.

"Do you mean that?" he questioned, confusing me further. "You love me?"

"I never..."

"I can read your mind, Carlisle," he interrupted, answering my questions. "That is my secret."

He can read minds? Why didn't I know? Has he heard everything? All of my thoughts and daydreams?

"Yes," he confirmed. "As I said before, I know what you want." I stood, shaking my head in bewilderment as I walked across the room. I turned back to him.

"Edward, I..."

"Shh," he held up his finger, interrupting me once more. "I have been listening very closely to you, Carlisle. I love the way your mind works. It is quite... stimulating." His smirk said more than his words did. He stood, taking one step toward me. He ran his hands down his torso to the top of his jeans. "I know what you want." I stepped forward, reaching out to finally touch my beautiful boy, my desire.

"No." He backed away, stopping me. "You have to tell me what you want, Carlisle."

_I want you, Edward. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything else. _

He quirked his brow. "That's not going to work. Say it. Out. Loud."

"I want you," I admitted.

"How do you want me?" He insisted.

"I want you anyway I can have you, Edward," I confessed truthfully.

He smiled dangerously. "Do you want to fuck me?"

I averted my gaze. "Yes," I whispered.

"Good."

A shuddering, unneeded breath escaped my mouth as I stepped forward, fear and anticipation leading my actions. I wanted him more than anything, but I was terrified of it at the same time.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked me, and I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm not."

"You cannot lie to me, Carlisle," he told me solemnly.

I sighed at his revelation. Of course, I couldn't lie, not when he could read minds. My fears were not ones I wished him to know. I'd be too vulnerable, too exposed.

"If you cannot say it out loud, show me," he whispered.

I nodded, filling my mind with images of him and I together. My happiness and desire to spend the rest of eternity with him. Cringing, I let my head fill with my fears: Edward leaving me and by doing so, destroying me, the idea that he may not want me. If any of that was to come true, I didn't want to claim him. It would be too hard to have a taste of heaven only to be thrust forever into hell.

"Carlisle," he called my name, bringing me out of my thoughts. He stepped forward, and I turned my head, closing my eyes. I felt his hand on my cheek, caressing softly. "Open your eyes," he urged. Reluctantly, I did, lifting them to his beautiful face. I gasped at the emotion radiating from him. He was almost glowing. "I am not leaving," he stated seriously.

"What if you grow restless?" I asked, nuzzling my face further into his hand subconsciously.

"I could ask the same question."

Shocked, I stood straighter, taking his face in both of my hands. "That would never happen for me, Edward. I have wanted you since the moment I met you. You are it for me, my beautiful boy. I love you," I confessed.

He smiled shyly. "Is it so hard to believe that I feel the same way?"

I searched his face for a moment, seeing the truth of his words. "How long?" I implored.

"How long since I have loved you, or since I have wanted you?" He asked, smirking.

"Both."

"I have wanted you since I saw you at the benefit..."

"When you were human?" I interrupted. "But... how?"

"Carlisle," he said my name reverently, shaking his head. "That night may be hazy, but I do remember the way I wanted you. I had to settle for another for I knew he had the same inclinations. It would have been scandalous for me to approach you."

I nodded in understanding. "And, the other," I urged, needing to know.

"I can't remember the exact moment I knew I loved you," he told me with a smile, tracing my jaw with his thumbs. "I stubbornly fought it for so long because I assumed your thoughts were prompting my emotions. I never was around anyone but you, and you coveted me. I worried that my feelings were only a reflection of that. Do you remember the weekend, though, that I desired to go into town to hear the symphony?"

I looked to the floor, nodding. He had been so angry with me for not letting him go. I just couldn't. He was in his first year. It was too dangerous.

"You're probably right about that," he chuckled, reading my thoughts. "I just admitted to having quite a stubborn streak. That is another example." He smiled. "It's what you did for me, despite my tantrum, that confirmed my love for you."

"The gramophone?" I asked.

He nodded. "You went out and found the exact piece that was going to be performed. You made a whole production out of it with tuxedos and even an intermission," he laughed. "It was very special to me, Carlisle. That was when I could no longer deny that I loved you, but I had been feeling that way for a long time before that evening."

"Edward," I sighed. "I want you."

"Yes, Carlisle," he agreed almost frantically. "Make love to me. Make me yours!"

I rushed to him, wrapping my arms around his body and crushing my lips to his. There was no time for gentle, my need was too much. He opened his mouth to mine with a gasp, and I thrust my tongue inside, cherishing the taste of him for the first time.

He was sweeter than any blood.

As our tongues worked in tandem, I let my hands roam over his body. I finally latched my fingers into that crazy bronze hair. It was better than I imagined. I wished for nothing more than to feel his body tight against mine, to have his hands all over me.

He smiled into our kiss, immediately running his hand over my rock hard body. He followed a path down my shoulders to my arms and then up my back, trapping my face in his hands. I hummed, amazingly content by the whole situation. This was perfect.

_More._

With this one thought, Edward pushed his groin into mine. The feel of his hard cock crushed into mine drove me mad with desire. We continued to grind into each other as my mind went wild.

_Edward, I want you so much it hurts! My need for you is beyond words. I want to please you with everything I have, every second of every day. God, I can't wait to feel your naked body pressed against mine!_

"Mmm... I like when you direct your thoughts at me like that, but I need you to tell me, Carlisle. I've been seeing your dirty mind for over a year now. I desire for you to tell me all those things out loud."

"Take off your clothes," I directed him, surprised by the demanding tone of my voice. He shivered in my arms, backing away and bringing his nimble fingers to the buttons on his shirt. He moved quickly and hastily, ripping the threads holding the buttons to the fabric. "Slowly."

He bit his lips seductively and then licked over the imprint left behind by his razor sharp teeth. His hands traveled down his body, toying with the fasteners of his trousers. "Don't tease, Edward. I need to see your cock."

He hummed in approval from my forceful words. If he wanted domineering, that is just what I'd be. His trousers dropped to the ground, leaving him before me in nothing but his cotton underwear. "I want all of it off, Edward," I commanded. "Now."

"Yes, Carlisle," he moaned, removing the underwear from his body, leaving him naked to my hungry eyes. He was glorious and mine, my beautiful boy. I circled around him like the predator that I was, making him feel my gaze upon his exposed body.

"Spread your legs," I stated authoritatively. He did so eagerly. "Bend over with your hands on your knees." A shiver ran through his body as he complied, bending as I requested. I stood behind him, admiring the view, letting the image of his beautiful body completely open to me run through my mind.

Edward moaned, no doubt watching himself through my eyes. "You like that, don't you?" I teased, running my fingers along the back of his thighs. "You like seeing yourself so... ripe and open," I purred, leaning down and placing a lingering kiss on one of his ass cheeks. He pushed back into the kiss. "So ready for me to take you," I commented, running my pointer finger over the crack of his backside.

He moaned, nodding his head frantically in answer. My eyes shut as my mind played out my next fantasy.

"Oh dear lord," Edward whimpered as I imagined tasting his most personal area for the first time. "Do it, please," he begged.

_Who am I to deny you, my beautiful boy?_

Kneeling behind him, I spread his cheeks with my hand. By the continued noises falling from his mouth, guttural sounds escaping his throat, I knew he was watching himself through my thoughts. I doubted I would ever grow tired of that. Knowing that he enjoyed watching his own body and wanton desires through my eyes had me more worked up than ever before. He was sex personified, and I was undeniably blessed.

Edward's body twitched, and he rolled his hips, abashedly reminding me that he was waiting. A deep chuckle rose from my belly. _Impatient, dear one?_ _All good things come to those who wait. Trust me, my only love, I am an expert on the art of waiting._ I mentally teased him right before my tongue swept out across his skin. A fleeting lick was all he received as I moved along, biting across his ass and the top of his thighs, concentrating on the sensitive area where the two met.

After a moment, he called out, "More!" His unneeded breath was coming in pants as he hung his head listlessly between his arms. If I didn't know any better, I would think his body was growing tired from the position.

He turned to me slyly, giving me a wink and a smirk. A moment later, he was slapped hard on his right cheek for his pertinence. "Oof," he released into the still air of the room. It quickly turned into a different sound completely, one of utter pleasure and need as I massaged where I slapped.

Tired of teasing, I resumed my task, lapping at his hole as though my existence depended on it. For all I knew, it did for I was nothing without him, without Edward, my beautiful one. I lost track of time as I licked him, slurping obscenely loud during my decadent feast.

After some time, I moved my finger to his mouth. "Suck," I commanded, and he complied without hesitation, bringing one, two and then all four of my fingers into his eager mouth. His tongue was dangerous and all consuming.

Of course, my mind again wandered, and my fingers dropped from his mouth from the groan my thoughts caused him. "I want to, Carlisle. Can I please?" he asked.

Licking my lips, I cherished the taste of him lingering on my mouth. I circled him, stopping when my erection stood proudly in front of his face. "On your knees, my love."

He situated himself on the floor, looking up at me earnestly. _Tell me what you want? I need to hear it as much as you do._

"Please, Carlisle," he begged. "Take your clothes off."

A growl rose in my chest, and I let it go, ending the noise with a playful snap of my teeth. Edward licked his lips in response as he moved his hands over his own chest. Without another thought, I ripped the shirt from my body, throwing the scraps to the floor. My pants followed suit, discarded and forgotten.

_We aren't going to need clothes for a while. _

He snickered, nodding his head in agreement. Still posed on his knees, he curled two fingers toward him, beckoning me closer. _Is this what you want? _I waved my cock in front of his face.

"Yes!"

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have his mouth on me. I was desperate for it. He didn't tease, licking the length of my cock once it was in reach of his tongue. After slicking my shaft with his venom, Edward took me into his mouth, licking the head of my dick hungrily.

_God, Edward! So fucking good._ He smiled around my cock in his mouth, and I smirked at his actions.

_More!_

Without pause, he opened his throat, swallowing me whole. Careful to cover his teeth with his lips, he sucked laboriously. The pressure was all-consuming. It was all I could feel, all I could think about.

_Edward. _

He halted his enthusiastic ministrations with the silent call of his name. My thoughts drifted back to my daydream from earlier. I wanted that. I needed to fuck Edward. It was manic desperation at this point.

My dick slipped from his mouth. He grinned up at me. "How do you want me?" He asked, twisting his ass back and forth.

_What a naughty little thing you are. How can you be so beautiful, yet so dirty at the same time?_

He smirked. "It's a talent."

"There is no doubt about that, my dear," I praised him, running my fingers through his disheveled hair. I pictured him how I wanted him, and he nodded, quickly getting into position on his back on the settee, his knees pressed against his chest. "That's it," I purred, languidly stroking my stiff cock as my eyes took in his naked body, spread wide before me. "Mm... I have hungered for you for so long. It's almost hard for me to remember my existence before you, Edward. This is it for me. I need that reassurance from you. I need to know that I'm the only for you."

"Carlisle," he called out, motioning for me to join him on the sofa. I laid astride him, happily trapped between his legs. With my arms on either side of his head, supporting my body, I smiled shyly at him. "Why so bashful now, huh?" Edward implored, capturing my face between his hands.

He looked into my eyes. "This is not a phase for me," he spoke assuredly. "You are my one and only. I love you."

With no other words needed, I crashed my lips back to his, kissing him with all of the love I felt. _My beautiful boy. Mine. Mine._ My thoughts were possessive, but I couldn't control them.

"I like the way your mind works," Edward panted, breaking the kiss. I smiled against his neck as I licked and sucked down his body. With no patience, I moved to suck his cock, but the moment my tongue flicked against the head, he pulled me back up by my hair. "Too close," he moaned. "Inside me. I want you inside me."

_As I said before, who am I too deny you, my beautiful boy?_

I licked my fingers, wetting them. I released them and leaned down to capture his lips once more. While our mouths moved together, I slipped one finger up to the knuckle into his hole. He moaned into the kiss, and I pressed in deeper, working it in and out of his body. "So tight," I remarked, pulling away from the kiss. I reverently placed soft kisses all over his face while I added another finger.

After a moment, Edward started pressing himself down on my fingers, fucking himself deeper. "I'm ready," he groaned. I placed one more kiss against his lips before nodding my assent. Bringing my hand to his face, I smiled.

_Lick it. _After a more than thorough tongue bath from him, I stroked my cock, slicking it with his venom.

I placed the head of my cock at his entrance, trapping his lips with mine as I pushed in. I paused after the first initial intrusion, giving him time to adjust. Luckily for both of us, as vampires, the pain was minimal. He pushed down further on my cock after a moment, and I before I knew it, I was buried inside my boy.

I groaned in satisfaction. There was nothing better than this. He was all I needed.

"You're all I need, as well," he hissed as I pulled out to the hilt before thrusting back in.

_You like the way I fuck you, love? Is it everything you wanted?_

"It's... more, Carlisle. So much more. Feels so... good," he yelled out as I continued to fuck him. Smiling, I watched my cock slide deep into his ass, and Edward moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. "God, I love seeing it all through your head. It's fucking amazing!"

I fucked him harder, reaching down to stroke his cock. "I need you to cum soon, Edward. I'm so fucking close." There were too many sensations. He opened his golden eyes, locking them with mine. I rolled my hips, making sure to reach every inch inside of him I could. He arched his back, raising his hips to meet each one of my thrusts.

On my next stroke, his eyes widened with a gasp. "Do that again!" He yelled. I repeated my actions, flexing my hips to hit the same spot. "Fuck, Carlisle. Right there. Right there!" With each drive of my hips, he moaned and cursed. His body shook beneath mine. "Going to... Harder. Need it harder," he panted.

_Anything for you_.

I drove my hips in harder, stroking his cock at a frantic rate. As I listened to my balls slap against his ass, I watched his face as he reached his climax. His body trembled beneath mine as he yelled out in ecstasy. His hard cock pulsed in my hand, shooting his venom all over my fingers.

I brought my sticky fingers to my mouth, devouring his release. He moaned, moving his hips down on to my cock. I grunted, thrusting into him with everything I had. Not four strokes later, I exploded inside of him, filling his body with my venom.

"God, Edward," I shuddered, collapsing against his body. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"That was wonderful," he said into my hair, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I nodded in agreement, grinning into his neck. I pressed my lips into his skin, reluctantly pulling my softening cock out of his body. He groaned, holding me tighter. "I don't want to let go," he whispered.

I lifted my head, looking into his eyes. "You don't have to, Edward. Trust me, I don't mind."

He smirked, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. "I have to let go, though, Carlisle," he chided. "How else are you going to fuck me again?" I groaned at his words. "And, this time, I want to ride your cock."

"Who am I to deny you, my beautiful boy?" I questioned with a smile, pressing my lips against his.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
